Stump and Log
The Stump and Log (or perhaps better known as the Stump once the log rotted away) is a landmark in the Kingdom of Daventry, and is located within the nation's festival grounds. It lies to the west of Castle Daventry (and/or east depending on if the Magical law of "containment" in effect). In later times it lay west of Merelee River. Background The stump is very old and nearly petrified. The stump had been there as long as anyone could remember. It was a local landmark, and some said it was magic.SNW, pg 55 The stump was very old and appeared to be rotting and decaying away. Inside the old, rotted stump was hidden a canvas and leather pouch, it was aged and tattered. Graham discovered it was filled with diamonds. In time the log completely rotted away. At this time the area was located between three lakes. There was an old legend saying that disaster would come to Daventry if the stump were ever removed. More importantly it has been part of Daventry's festival site for many years and usually used for the fall Harvest Festival. The site was a large circular clearing surrounded by a low crumbling stone wall. Parts of the ancient moss-covered wall had fallen over in ages past and weeds grew between the stones. Inside the circle was the old tree stump. It is not maintained when its not in use, stones lay scattered around and often several small bushes crop up over the year, from the previous fall. Though fairly large, the circle is rather to small for everyone in the kingdom at once. The festival lasts for days, and not everyone is there at the same time. The circle is used mostly for dancing and singing, and the people gather around outside it (in the harvested fields). Years later, Rosella would have the old wall wall replaced and repaired, rocks removed, and the ground leveled for dancing. Most importantly she ordered the stump removed at once. The stump was removed before the next day. Laid off to the side, roots sticking at odd angles into the air. Clumps of dirt hung from the roots. Inside the center where the stump had been was a strange pile of gray dirt. Around the gray dirt lay the discarded picks and shovels of the workmen. The dirt was moving, and turned out to be Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils. The hole underneath where the stump had been appeared to be bottomless. But one could only see in for several yards, before it became too dark to see. It apparently lead to the center of the earth. Rosella later helped catch the queen weevil which she tossed into the hole, which caused the rest of the weevils to enter the ground and follow after it. When there were only a few left, she ordered the workmen to get the stump back in place. The workmen manhandled the stump back into the ground. They tamped the dirt down around it. She left workmen to keep an eye on the stump, but the disaster was averted, and they were gone. Behind the scenes The Stump and Log and the legendary stump in the novel is not necessarily the same location, but the location in the novel does seem at least reminsicent of such an iconic location from the games. Similar to the Large Oak Tree seeming to be to be referenced in the earlier Floating Castle novel. On Derek's map from around KQ4 era, the stump and log was portrayed 'east' of the castle, east of the Ancient Well. On Derek's 2nd map from around KQ5 era, it does not appear to be drawn onto the map. On Derek's 3rd map from the KQ6 era, it is shown to be northwest of Castle Daventry somewhat near the Woodcutter's cabin, just north of the rock of the small hole. Of course Derek's maps are intended more to be artistic license than accurate portrayals of the geography. In KQ1AGI the stump and log exist in a clearing/meadow in middle of the forest. With no direct contact with any lake. In KQ1SCI the stump and log are shown to be on the north edge of the lake one screen below them. Obviously the ancient stone wall described in the novel cannot be seen in the games (although there are a few rocks and boulders either on the screen or next). References Category:Places (KQ1) Category:Places (SNW) Category:Ancients Category:Ruins of Daventry